


In my arms

by donnadekarenfic



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnadekarenfic/pseuds/donnadekarenfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Damon could change but when Stefan and Elena didn't believe in him, who else was there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit from this work of fiction. All characters and shows/movies are Copyrighted by their respective owners.
> 
> Readers: You have my permission to save, download, rec, link, and distribute my fic even if my journal is deleted. All I ask is that you credit. Thank You.
> 
>  **A/N:** My attempt at a story involving these two that wasn't smut. It was so hard not writing it because they are such a sizzling couple.

  
**Chapter 1**   


Elena smirked to herself. She had both Salvatore boys wrapped around her fingers.

"As much as I hate Damon, that is pretty cruel even for you Elena." Bonnie said as they sat together for lunch at their high school.

"It's not my fault." She replied.

Bonnie dropped a carrot onto her plate and said, "Yeah it is. You have had to have done something for the boy to think he has a chance with you."

"Aside from being all on my boyfriend in front of him?" Elena said.

"I'm just saying that's all." Bonnie replied.

Elena didn't want to admit it but she did like the feeling of having two guys after her. Both were equally attractive. She also didn't want to admit that Damon was growing on her. He was changing for the good slowly in front of her eyes and that made her proud. Gone was the Damon that manipulated people just for pleasure. Elena liked to think that she had something to do with that.

Bonnie on the other hand, best friend or not found the whole thing sickening. Why string two guys like that? Yeah she didn't like Damon but he didn't need to be treated like that. Ok so maybe he did with him trying to kill her, how he manipulated Caroline and everything. But still, Bonnie didn't want to admit to herself that Damon was growing on her too.

Everyone wanted Damon to change for the better. Stefan wanted him to change, Elena and Bonnie. Well Bonnie because she didn't want to hunt him down like she said she would. Everyone wanted Damon to change. The question is, did they believe he could? Bonnie wondered about this as she found herself sitting alone at the Mystic Falls bar. She was waiting on Damon.

"My favorite witch. Fancy meeting you here." He said as he sat next to her and ordered a drink. She turned to look at him and rolled her eyes.

"For once, shut up so I can be nice to you." She said. Damon put up his hands in surrender.

"Ok ok shutting up." He replied. Bonnie turned her attention to her virgin drink and mixed it with her straw. Then she turned to him again, her deep brown eyes peering into his blues.

"I know you want to change. Stefan and Elena told me. I just wanted to say that I believe in you that's all."

For once, Damon didn't know what to say. There was no snide comment he could think of to come back with. He sat there, blinking at her. When he didn't reply, Bonnie tipped the bar tender and said she was going home. Saying she believed in him was the last thing Damon expected to ever, and I mean ever hear come out of her mouth considering their past history together. He wanted to thank her, properly and nothing half assed.

Damon waited until after night fall to go to Bonnie's home. When he knocked, she answered in a big bath robe, the kind that looked like she stole it from some fancy hotel, pajama pants and slippers. She yawned, looking at him sleepily.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"May I come in?" He asked sweetly.

"No." She said and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. Bonnie crossed her arms to shield herself from the cold. She sat on the step and Damon followed. It looked like thanking her was going to prove somewhat difficult.

"Look, I just wanted to thank you. Seriously, thank you Bonnie for believing in me. I….I really needed that." He paused. "So, thank you." He said again and then much to her surprise kissed her gently on the cheek. Bonnie's hand went up to the spot, not believing what just happened. Damon stood up and she watched. He extended his hand and she took it, helping herself up.

"You're welcome." She whispered, still looking at him.

"So a truce then?" He asked.

"Truce?"

Damon canted his head to the side and smirked at her. "Yeah a truce. You don't kill me, I don't kill anyone. We're all on good behavior now. Maybe you'll even trust me one day."

Bonnie wanted to say her doubts on that but nodded her head. Damon continued to talk. "Now that that is out of the way, could we maybe talk? I've realized that I don't really know you."

Was he serious? It was way too cold to be having this type of conversation outside. Bonnie bundled up for what seemed like the millionth time and turned towards the door. Damon, who thought she was dismissing him spoke up. "Wait, I was serious. Don't go, please. Bonnie?"

Damon didn't want to go home that night. After Isobel revealed that he was in love with Elena, nothing had been the same at the Salvatore house hold. Stefan played the jealous boyfriend role well. He didn't let Damon get near Elena or even talk to her on the phone when he could help it. Elena ignored the situation by ignoring him. He had felt so isolated. No one to banter with. No one to even talk to. Even Alaric was busy. All that was left was Bonnie.

  
**Chapter 2**   


Bonnie turned to him in the doorway. "Are you coming in or not?"

Damon stood in place dumbfounded. "Are you inviting me in?"

"Yes." Bonnie replied and went into the house.

All night they talked about hobbies, interests, other vampires and Emily, her ancestor. It was interesting getting information about her and what she was like from Damon. Bonnie could only really go off what she had read in her books passed down and those never said much about her personality. It was well into the AM when Bonnie started to doze off. Damon picked her up and carried her to her bed room. He laid her on the bed and continued talking as she laid listening.

It felt good to have someone listen to him and not want him to go away. Bonnie was lonely after Grams died so the company, be it Damon, was welcoming. Damon stopped talking when he heard light snoring coming from Bonnie. He watched her sleep. He really was thankful and meant it. Here was someone who believed he could change. Here is someone who actually voiced it. If Stefan and Elena shared the same sentiment, they never said anything. Damon reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek and then caressed it with his fingers. She felt so soft and smooth to the touch. Even though she was asleep, he still didn't want to leave.

When Bonnie awoke the next morning, she felt Damon's arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around, still in her bathrobe to find him staring at her. His hair was messy from sleep but his blue eyes seemed to sparkle when the morning light reflected from them.

"When did I get to bed?" She asked.

"I put you here when you started dozing off." Damon replied.

"Thank You." She said sitting up. There was a long silence. Damon sat up and got out of her bed.

"I should go." He grabbed his leather jacket from the chair he sat it on last night and left the room. When Bonnie heard the downstairs door shut, she sank back into bed, contemplative on what had happened.

Damon returned to the Salvatore home to find an angry Stefan waiting for him with crossed arms.

"What is it? Let it out. Purge." Damon said.

"Where have you been? You've been out all night. What trouble did you get into this time? Who ended up dead?" Stefan demanded. Damon stopped in his tracks and glared at him. From what it seemed, it looked like Bonnie was the only one who believed in him. How could his own brother doubt him? He was family.

"What do you mean who have I killed?" Damon asked.

"It's what you do Damon. You stay out all night, you get drunk and you kill."

Damon wasn't going to explain himself. He didn't want to give in to his brother's accusations. "I don't have time for this." With his vampyric speed, he made his way to his bed room and slammed the door. He laid in bed pissed off due to what just happened and pissed off is how he fell asleep.

Later in the day, he woke up to the sound of hushed voices trying to stay low. He could make out Elena's and Stefan's voice. Curious, he got up and went to the outside of Stefan's room. He waited outside the cracked door and listened in on their conversation.

"I just wonder if he could really change. He was out all night and I suspect someone ended up dead." Stefan said to Elena. Elena, with her head propped up on her elbow listened.

"It's Damon we're talking about, killing and manipulative Damon. I just don't know about him." She replied. His heart dropped. No one thought he could change for the good. Damon didn't show it but not having his own brother in his corner depressed him. He thought for sure that Elena would see the good in him somewhere. Wanting him to change was one thing, believing was another thing entirely. At least he had Bonnie.

Bonnie. He started to think about her a lot even though he hadn't seen much of her during the past week. More and more frequently he thought of her and missed the time he had spent with her. It was raining when he decided to go and talk to her once more.

Bonnie drove home after a long day of running errands. She didn't expect to see a soaked Damon Salvatore waiting for her on her front step of her house. It had to have been freezing outside. Bonnie, not thinking about him being a vampire, rushed out of the car so she could let him in the warm house.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. How long had you been waiting? I'm so sorry. Come in and get warm."

Bonnie was so human and so cute. Damon smiled to himself and stepped inside. Bonnie insisted that he take off his jacket and shoes so she could warm them in front of the fireplace. Damon was left in a semi dry burgundy shirt and black jeans. His hair dripped in front of his face giving him bangs, which to Bonnie's surprise, made him quite handsome.

"You should get out of those too. I'll go get my bath robe and-" She hurried off.

"Bonnie." Damon appeared in front of her with lighting speed. Startled, Bonnie jumped. "Bonnie, I'm a vampire remember? Rain won't hurt me."

Bonnie looked down embarrassed. Damon pressed a finger to her chin and lifted. Her eyes met his intense gaze.

"You've been on my mind a lot you know? It's as if you put some kind of spell on me." He said. They were still close. Bonnie licked her lips which immediately drew Damon's attention.

"I didn't, I didn't put a spell on you." She said, unable to break her gaze away from his. Damon smirked.

"Maybe you should. It might be fun for the both of us."

Bonnie didn't know what to say. They were so close that she felt Damon's hard chest against hers. His eyes were so intense, so dark with some feeling she could not read. Was it lust? Bonnie stepped away and sighed.

"I don't want to put a love spell on you Damon." She went to the couch and sat. Damon stood where he was and watched as she continued to talk. "I feel bad as it is, having you chase after Elena even though she doesn't love you."

Any other time, words like that would have hurt him. He walked closer to Bonnie.

"I'm so over Elena. There is someone….new I have taken an interest in. She's beautiful and smart. A really," He paused and smirked, "Magical kind of gal. She listens to me, invites me in. This girl believes in me when no one else does." Damon sat on the couch next to her and stretched.

Bonnie had fought with the idea of liking Damon more than she should. She didn't want to get hurt by another vampire. Could this work, the both of them? Maybe love would be the thing to fully change him. Bonnie turned from staring out a window to Damon. He had his head resting on the back of the couch in her direction so when she turned, their eyes met.

Bonnie moved closer and much to Damon's surprise straddled him. Looking down on him, she studied his eyes. They were growing dark with desire. His hands clasped around her hips and held her there. Bonnie moved a strand of hair to the back of her ear and kissed him. What she got in return was anything but gentle.

His kiss was aggressive, controlling and possessive. His mouth hungrily devoured hers. Damon's tongue claimed every bit of her mouth. Bonnie had to pull back just to catch her breath. During the pause she could feel a hardness in between her legs. Damon's breathing was quick as if he too, was fighting for air.

"Are you sure about this, about me?" Damon's voice took on a deep sexy tone.

Bonnie leaned down and kissed him once more. She felt reckless. This was so out of character for her. Everything seemed so out of character. Since when did she start kissing boys, no wait, vampires? Since when did she want to? Damon was to blame. Damon was the one to blame for it all.

  
**Chapter 3**   


Bonnie smiled when she met Elena at lunch.

"You seem perky." Elena commented. Caroline noticed it too.

"No I'm not." She replied.

Caroline nodded. "Yes you are. What's going on? It's a boy isn't it?"

Funny how girls always knew these things. Bonnie was perky. Mind blowing sex with a vampire did that to a person. Damon and Bonnie had been going out in secret for weeks now. He was even helping her with her magic. There were crystals set up around her room. Whenever they had sex, the tremendous energy they exuded, transferred to the crystals, giving her magic a huge boost.

Damon was on good behavior but this issue of feeding still came up. She didn't like him robbing the blood banks and didn't want him preying on the town's folk. She had an idea but was unsure about it. They say that one drop of a witches blood could destroy a vampire. Damon drank from Bonnie before and survived. He wasn't a regular vampire. Aside from poison, Bonnie couldn't find any other research on vampires drinking a witches blood.

She came home around four, book in hand. Damon was waiting for her inside. Setting the books on the table she said, "I think I found a solution for you to stay on human blood."

Damon walked over to the kitchen table and waited for her to continue. "You could drink from me…exclusively. I could take vitamins to help with the blood loss. It's not like you're going to drain me completely—"

Damon appeared behind her in a flash and bent her neck to the side. Bearing his fangs he said, "Is this what you want?"

"I'm not scared of you Damon. I know you wouldn't hurt me." She replied. He bit her as gently as he could and only took enough to give him back his strength. Her blood was sweet, sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. It was hard to stop, to not drain her when she tasted so good. Damon could feel the magic in her blood as it coursed through his system.

To Bonnie the bite was quick yet erotic at the same time. She found herself pushing her bottom into Damon's crotch as he bit her. This was something that didn't go unnoticed by Damon. While he was biting her, his hand was down the front of her pants. The thought of feeding off of her exclusively turned him on. She had completely given herself to him. He wondered how he could completely give himself to her.

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Bonnie and Damon have been dating for a while. Once the others find out, would anyone believe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This came out very anti-Elena so if you like her and hate seeing her put down, don't read this chapter.

  
**Chapter 4**   


Elena went to Bonnie's house to drop off some homework she had missed from class. When Bonnie didn't answer the door, Elena decided to let herself inside. After all, Elena was Bonnie's best friend. She wouldn't mind her in the house right? Elena laid the homework on the table. She was about to leave when she heard noises coming from the upstairs. Curious, she slowly crept up the stairs towards the sounds. Closer and closer she got, she could make out moans and the sound of something hard banging against a wall. Elena opened Bonnie's cracked door and was amazed at what she saw.

Bonnie lay naked on her back upon her bed. Her arms were around Damon's cool body as he thrusted into her from the the top. They had been having sex for so long that Bonnie didn't need to tell him faster, harder, deeper and so on. He knew EVERYTHING she liked and wanted. Elena gasped and covered her mouth. She pinned herself to the wall outside of the room wide eyed. She blinked rapidly trying to digest what she just saw. In horror she ran out of the house, not looking back.

Still in shock, she drove to the Salvatore house to find Stefan. When she got out of the car visibly shaken, Stefan ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. He asked her what was wrong and she didn't talk. She kept shaking her head and saying "It can't be real." Stefan led her inside and sat her down on the couch in front of the fire place.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said concerned, rubbing her shoulders. Elena finally spoke up in between gasps of air.

"Damon has compelled Bonnie to do horrible things."

"Horrible?" Stefan repeated, still in the dark as to what Elena was talking about.

"I saw them having sex. I went to go drop off some homework when I caught them having sex."

Stefan sat dumbfounded, unsure of how to respond. Both of them sat in silence. Elena filled with rage. How could he do that to her best friend? Bonnie would never have sex with Damon. She hated him too much for that and Elena knew it. After all, they didn't trust one another. Especially after the watch incident at the Founder's Day festival. Never mind that she did that and saved Damon from the fire. Elena was determined to confront them both about the issue when she had the chance. Bonnie would be first since she would see her tomorrow at lunch.

Bonnie sat down at the lunch table with Elena. Caroline decided to ditch them to have lunch with Matt outside of school. She smiled at Elena but Elena didn't smile back.

"Something wrong?" Bonnie asked as she tore open the plastic covering her plastic wear to her lunch. Elena shrugged and picked at her untouched food.

"I haven't seen Damon around lately. He usually visits me all the time. Now, I hardly see him. What's the deal? I mean, we are friends aren't we?"

Bonnie looked up at Elena and tried not to glare. She took a deep breath to clam her voice. "Since when are you concerned about Damon?" She asked, hoping Elena didn't detect an edge to her voice.

"Since now I guess. He's usually around me along with Stefan. I feel so isolate-"

Bonnie interrupted. "Wait, let me get this straight. Correct me if I'm wrong. You're used to having both Salvatore brothers all up on you. Now that one isn't. you're all concerned? Missing a puppy? Damon has a life outside of you, you know. The world does not revolve around you. Stringing two guys is just selfish and conceded."

Elena shook her head in shock. "No no that's not what I'm saying."

"Yes you are! Dont' give me that. I'm your best friend. I know when you're lying." Bonnie replied. Shock washed over Elena's face.

"Listen to yourself Bonnie, defending Damon. He's obviously compelled you."

"Damon has not compelled me!" Bonnie shot out. "I'm just pissed off that you think everyone always wants you. I can see how you're like that considering Matt, Damon and Stefan. You're always the first choice and that's gone to your head. Hell, you even string along Matt! I heard about how you two fucking flirted in front of Caroline like she wasn't even there! Caroline called me in tears that night."

"I...I.." Elena didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, that's right. I...I ...I, me me me. As your best friend, I'm here to tell you that I'm sick of your bull shit Elena. Damon actually likes me. No compelling involved and I like him. He's a pretty decent and sweet guy when you get to know him." Bonnie looked down at her food. "You know what, I've lost my appetite. I'll catch you later." She got up, took her tray and threw away it's contents. Then she left the cafeteria entirely.

Elena sat there on the verge of tears. She never had such a heated fight with her best friend. She just got Bonnie back after all. It felt like she was going to lose her all over again and over Damon this time. Damon always got the short end of the stick. First with Kathrine choosing Stefan and now Elena over Stefan. There was nothing wrong with Damon. Why was Bonnie the only one who saw that? He wasn't gentle like Stefan but aggressive. There is nothing wrong with that. Sure he makes a lot of snide comments but that's just the kind of person he is. When you get to know him, you can see how lonely he feels, how romantic and sweet he can be. If anything, you can say he got the way he was due to loving a girl far too much.

Bonnie was fuming when she got in her car. Her hands were balled into fists. Driving angry was sure to get her into an accident so she just sat there. Out of no where there was a knock on the passenger side window. It was Damon. She unlocked the car and let him inside. Seeing something wrong, he suddenly became concerned and asked her about it. Usually he would greet her with some snide remark and she'd say one right back. The banter usually turned sexual really quick. Today wasn't like that.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern heavy in his voice.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I just need to calm down that's all. Elena pisses me off sometimes."

"What she do?" Damon asked curiously.

"She expects you to forever follow her like some dammed puppy. Forever flaunting her relationship with your brother in front of you."

Damon sat back into his chair and looked out the front window. After a long contemplative silence he said, "Than maybe it's time for us to let them know about us."

Bonnie sighed, "It doesn't matter. She thinks you've compelled me anyway. There is no way to prove that you didn't."

Damon smirked. "Yes there is. Like Elena, you wear vervein all the time. I couldn't have compelled you."

Bonnie looked at him. "Yeah well tell her and her brother that."

"I think I will." Damon said and got out of the car.

  
**Chapter 5**   


Damon waited for the two to return to the Salvatore house. He got off the couch in front of the fire place when they both walked in, hand in hand smiling. Stefan, knowing his brother could tell something serious was on his mind. He stopped and Elena stopped too. Her smile faded as she saw the serious expression on Stefan's face.

"I wish to talk to both of you." Damon stated.

Stefan took Elena's hand and lead her to a chair where they both sat.

"It's about Bonnie and I." He continued. "We've been going out for quite some time now. Months to be exact without any of you knowing."

"Because you compelled her." Elena said as matter of fact.

Damon rolled his eyes. "No Elena. Contrary to popular belief, you're not the only girl in town. There are some girls who like my….what did they call it….oh 'Dangerous Sexy Man' appeal."

Elena rolled her eyes and stood up in fury. "You compelled her, my best friend! You bastard!" She said as she got into his face and pushed him. Damon allowed himself to be pushed as anger bubbled up inside of him.

"Compelled her! Compelled her how Elena. Since you're so fucking smart, tell me how I compelled a witch. A witch that has vervin in and out of her system?"

Elena was lost for words. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. Stefan stood up and pulled Elena back. He took her into his arms and sat her back down upon the chair she was sitting.

"He's telling the truth." Stefan whispered to Elena.

Elena couldn't believe any of it. She didn't want to. She liked having both Salvatores chasing after her. It was thrilling, it was sexy. Damon followed her like some little puppy dog. Elena knew that if things with Stefan didn't work, Damon was always on the back burner doing everything she'd ever ask.

"Of course I am!" Damon said in anger, still glaring at Elena. Elena felt really small. She still didn't want to admit any of it. "You tell your girl to get her head out of her selfish ass."

Stefan stood up and with his vampire speed, got into his face. "Hey now wait a minute. We didn't come here for you to be insulting Elena."

Damon pushed Stefan hard and he flew to the opposite wall. Stefan quickly got up and did the same. The brothers were all over one another, once again fighting over Elea. This time it was for different reasons. Elena yelled, telling the boys to stop. They heard her but kept fighting, Damon on top of Stefan, punching him in the face.

The doors to the mansion few open and everyone turned as the fire rose from the hearth. Bonnie stood in the door way looking just as pissed. Damon got off a bloodied nosed Stefan and headed towards her. Bonnie glared at Elena who made eye contact. Once Damon reached Bonnie, he dipped her down and kissed her. He kissed her possessively in front of everyone. There was no pause to give orders, signifying that he was compelling her. Bonnie reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. She then canted her head to the side and he bit her gently. Bonnie let out a moan and peered into the other room. Both Elena and Stefan stood in shock as they saw what one could call public displays of affection.

"I can't watch any more of this." Elena said in disgust, part jealousy and stormed out pass them, bumping Bonnie's shoulder in the process. Stefan looked at his brother in acknowledgement but didn't say a word as he walked pass and after Elena.

 **END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Damon finally has someone that believes in him. Now that the others know, how do they all take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD, no here to profit, etc etc.
> 
> A/N: : I love you guys. Every time I think I've completed a story, you ask for more and I give in.

Chapter 6

" I can't believe what I just saw in there." Elena said pacing around in the front lawn. Stefan placed his hands into his pockets.

"It does seem to be real."

"I know and that's the problem." Elena said , stopping to look at him. Stefan's brows furrowed.

"Why is it a problem? We all wanted Damon to change right? Now that I think about it, he hasn't gotten into trouble for a long time. Maybe Bonnie is the reason behind that."

Elena moved closer to Stefan. "Don't tell me you approve of this!"

"He's my brother and I want him happy. Don't you?" He replied. For a moment, he saw a bit of Kathrine in her. Elena was being greedy and selfish as if she wanted Damon all to herself. He wanted to say something about it but decided not to out of his love for her. Elena hesitated with her answer and Stefan took notice but once again, did not say anything.

"But it's with Bonnie." She said outraged. Why wasn't Stefan understanding the situation? Bonnie shouldn't be with a man like Damon. It was Damon for crying out loud. They all knew what he was like and what he was capable of. Stefan sighed, still looking at her.

"Bonnie is a good girl. You know that too and I rather see him with her than with someone loose."

Elena jammed her finger into his chest and poked him hard. "You ARE condoning this….this nightmare!"

Stefan rubbed his hands on her shoulders and Elena quickly pulled away as if disgusted.

"Don't be that way Elena." He said out of frustration. Elena shook her head in tears and then ran to her car. She got in, fumbled with her keys and went home. Stefan threw his hands in the air and returned inside the house. There, he saw Damon with his arms around Bonnie, looking at him expectantly.

"So how did it go?" Damon asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice. He couldn't help but smirk. "I see that Elena isn't with you."

"She's not taking it well." He said and walked over to the scotch.

"She'll get over it." Bonnie said. Stefan poured himself half a glass and gulped it down.

"Why didn't you go after her?" Damon asked sounding not the least bit concerned. Truth be told, Stefan didn't want to. He didn't want to see any more of Elena's selfishness. For if he did, he would have said something out loud that he didn't want to say. He would have called her out on being a bitch. Maybe no one has ever told her and that's why she acts the way she does. Stefan didn't want to be the one to tell her. He didn't want to risk their love or relationship. Damon was the one who usually did the dirty work.

Stefan didn't answer but retreated to his room upstairs. He dialed Elena on his iphone a total of five times with no answer. Finally on the sixth time, she texted him saying she was ok but didn't want to talk right now.

Lunch at school was strained. Bonnie sat with Elena but they didn't talk. This went on for days and Caroline could not get either to budge and tell her what was going on. Finally on day three, Bonnie spoke to Elena.

"I hate us being like this. I still want to be friends with you Elena." Bonnie said. Elena looked up from picking her food and at Bonnie.

"I don't know if I want to be friends anymore." She whispered. Bonnie grew angry.

"Because I took your Damon?" She didn't mean to say that out loud.

"He's not my Damon!" Elena heard and replied angrily.

"Then why are you acting like I did!" Bonnie shouted back. Caroline looked at the two as if she were following the ball during a tennis match. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"You two are fighting over Damon?" She asked. The two stopped and looked at Caroline as if she had grown two heads.

"Elena doesn't like that we're going out." Bonnie said, her tone as if she was stating fact and not opinion.

"You're going out with Damon?" Caroline asked Bonnie. Bonnie shook her head. Rather than get upset, Caroline squealed.

"About time you got a man girlfriend." She said and moved to sit next to her. "You gotta tell me how it happened. I always thought he was kinda mysterious and sexy even if he is a jerk."

"That's because you think you're better than everybody." Bonnie replied. Caroline smiled and flipped her blonde hair.

"That's because I am." She said. Bonnie laughed at her reply and paid her no mind. Elena didn't want to hear how it happened. She got up from the table, threw away her food and left. Caroline's reaction is how Elena should have reacted. Caroline and Bonnie had grown close since the tomb incident and Elena being the way she was acting was bringing them closer. Over lunch, Bonnie told her friend how Damon was growing on her, how they would talk all night and how everything seemed to happen after she told him that she believed in him. "I never thought he could become a good guy." Caroline said.

"No one did and that was the problem. I would have been discouraged too if no one believed it me. I would have said fuck it, personally." Caroline nodded at Bonnie's reply. The bell rang, signaling that lunch would be over in a few minutes.

"We should double date some time. At least I won't have to worry about you flirting with my boyfriend." Caroline said. Bonnie smiled and hugged Caroline.

"No, no you won't."

END.

A/N: To the Elena fans, I'm sorry if I am harsh with my Elena put downs. I guess love triangles make me angry because there is always one person with the short end of the stick. I'm the same way with twilight thinking Bel is a bytch for stringing poor Jacob. I think she too loves having two men chase after her because she loves the attention. It's mean toying with others feelings like that. Why is it always Stefan? There is nothing wrong with Damon.


	4. Chapter 4

The couples met at the Mystic Falls dinner. They chatted and laughed over a game of pool. Matt was pretty accepting. As long as Bonnie seemed happy, he didn't really care that it was Damon. He had known Bonnie through Elena and knew she was a smart girl. She must have had her reasons to choose Damon and he was going to leave it at that. Besides, Caroline accepted the relationship so it couldn't have been that bad.

Elena heard through Caroline, where they would be that night. Caroline insisted on her coming and brining Stefan but she said she had lots of homework to do. The bar wasn't too crowded. Many of the patrons were leaving for the night. The only people left were the two couples and Elena who came in with Stefan in toe. She looked determined. Anger was all over her face. Seeing Damon with his arm around Bonnie made her snap.

"You can't go out with Damon. You can't. Damon was mine first!" It slipped out. Elena covered her mouth as quickly as she could but it was too late. Everyone including Stefan stared at her.

"You bitch!" Bonnie yelled and headed towards her. Elena looked to Stefan for protection but he was already leaving the bar. He didn't want to see her let alone hear her right now. He was coming to the realization that she was a lot like Kathrine.

"Bonnie!" Damon said and sped in front of her. No one seemed to notice for the bar was dark. "As much as I would love to see you kick her ass, not here. Not now." He ran his fingers through her hair in attempts to calm her. He didn't want any out of control fires.

"Stefan wait!" Elena called after him. He turned, anger all over his face.

"You know, for the longest time I had to keep telling myself that you're not her. That you would never be her. I loved you for who YOU were and not who you looked like. Then you turn around and do this? You do something she would do. You say something she would say. She liked toying with us. She liked having both brothers and apparently, so do you."

Elena cried. She walked up to him and he turned his back on her. She stood, crying against his back.

"That's not what I meant. I didn't mean it like that." She sobbed.

"Then what did you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied in between sobs.

"That's not good enough." Stefan said and walked off leaving her there. Elena ran after him.

"Please, Stefan wait! I'm sorry."

He stopped walking his fast pace and turned to her. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. You've been putting Damon and Bonnie through so much shit because of your selfishness. I knew you guys couldn't be 'just friends.' I had a feeling. Now it's history repeating itself." He paused for quite a while as if weighing in what he was going to say. "Elena?"

She looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I think we should separate for a while." He said.

"No, no." She shook her head. "You can't leave me too. Stefan please." He wondered about the 'too' she was referring to.

"Elena, I don't know who you are anymore." He replied.

"Then learn. Find out. Just don't' leave me." She continued to cry.

"I don't think I want to. Not now anyway. It's not over. It's just on hold for a while. We'll be in touch." He turned, putting his back towards her and walked away again. Elena didn't chase him this time. Who was she? When did she become such a monster? When did she become so much like Kathrine? Stefan wouldn't stay mad for long but for right now, they needed time apart. He needed to clear his head and Elena need to battle her demons. How Elena could make it up for all of this, no one knew. Could she was the question.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, that was the end, for real this time. Don't ask for more because I might give in again. :P At this point, I don't know where the story would go anyway. Elena f'ed up and got greedy. She's paying for her greed. Instead of all or nothing, she got nothing just like she deserved. Contrary to this story, I like Elena somewhat. I'm half and half with her. It depends on how she's written for me to tolerate her. If she's written like selfish Bella, I avoid it. I actually like twilight but Bella and how she played Jacob, pisses me off. If it's a story about her finally getting feelings for Damon, I'll read it. The dance between them was hot and the drama with the kiss would have made things hella interesting if it were her and not Kathrine. I wish it were fall so season two would come out already. Thank you all for the reviews.


End file.
